It's Not Time To Go
by Rhymes Black
Summary: It's been 4 years since Fred and George saw anyone from Hogwarts. But when a friend from the past comes back Fred is given the chance he wanted, but a dark and evil storm is coming to take the life of his friends and family.
1. Prolouge

_Well, it looks like this fanfiction is new and improved, even though it's still not very descriptive, I always did have a problem with that. Anyway, here is yet another story from me, however this is going to be very dark and not particularly cheery, I'm trying for a more serious approach to Harry Potter._

Prologue

_"As we go on/We remember/All the times we spent together/As our lives change/Come whatever/We will still be friends forever" _A pair of girls sang at the banquet for the graduating Hogwarts class. Two red-haired boys stood up and swayed lighters, causing one of the girls, another red head, to giggle slightly at their antics. As the last chords of the song played the girls bowed and applause was given. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and the room silenced.

"Thank you Rhymes Black and Jocelyn Ringgold. Might I remind the room that Rhymes Black was the top student and the Head Girl from the year, and Jocelyn was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. I'm sure both girls have bright futures."

Rhymes blushed deeply and sank lower in her seat next to Fred. Jocelyn, however, stood and absorbed the cheering. Both girls had always been slightly ignored; they were just kind of there. But now they were graduating and heading off to continue with their lives. Probably never seeing each other again.

Fred and George had been their good friends and Rhymes had feelings that could fill the Grand Canyon for Fred, and she had a feeling no matter how far apart she and Fred were she would always have feelings for him.

Dumbledore finished his speech and the group was allowed to mingle and say good-bye. Fred, George, Rhymes, and Jocelyn all met in a secluded corner. Rhymes leaned against the cool stone that formed the room and sighed. She was used to fading into the wall, but Fred would never let her.

"Hey love, whatcha doing in the corner?" he asked, leaning next to her and focusing his green eyes on her brown ones. She liked getting lost in his eyes.

"Just watching, like usual," she replied, pushing a strand of long red hair out of her eyes. Fred never ceased to amaze her; he always could see her, even when most others chose not too.

"I'll miss you," Fred said after a pause. He was shuffling his feet nervously; he liked Rhymes, sort of like a girlfriend, and a best friend. It was a confusing mix.

"I'll miss you too."

The two hugged and before either could get too emotional Fred left to talk to Lee and George. Jocelyn came over and wrapped her arms around Rhymes, who was now crying silent tears.

"Don't worry about it, you two will definitely see each other again," she said reassuringly. Rhymes nodded, but still cried.

It would be four years before they met again.

_Well there is the prologue, just to get things rolling we have a little song. Anyway, if you mildly enjoyed that small piece of enjoyment please drop me a review, no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome._

_Rhymes_

_Current song choice in my head: "Welcome to My Life"-Simple Plan_


	2. Why?

_Well, here is the actual first chapter. I hope you like it, even though it is short, but the action is just starting._

Chapter 1

Rhymes Black sat at her desk in the Ministry's scientific department mooning over he 21st birthday present from her mother. A photo of her father Sirius stared at her loving and proud. She knew she had to leave, but the picture was holding her in place.

Finally the janitor called into the lab and she was forced to exit. As she walked to the subway station she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. The stairs to the underground were in sight, but she never made it.

Snake-like yellow eyes stared from under a dark cloak. The figure had the essence of death and the stench of blood caressed the room. Two people stood on either side of the figure, the girl Rhymes knew, the man she did not.

"Jocelyn?" Rhymes whispered, trying to move. Restraints held her body to the cold floor. The three smiled.

"I knew you would remember me," she said. She walked over to Rhymes and placed a reassuring hand on her forehead. "Just listen and do what the Dark Lord asks."

Rhymes's eyes grew wide and fearful when she realized where she was. The dark figure she assumed was Voldemort approached her.

"My dear lady, Jocelyn and Tom have brought you here to help our cause. You see, we've been trying to kill the Potter boy and you are an asset to us," he said, his voice deep and hoarse.

"Why? I have never spoken to Harry," Rhymes said, hoping Voldemort didn't know anything about her. But he was Voldemort which meant that he did his homework on whoever he was torturing for the week.

"But you know what you are, and you will do as I say."

"You're wrong, I won't do anything for you."

Jocelyn cringed behind Voldemort. Tom smirked.

"Very well, since you're being stubborn. Kohaku, bring me my wand." A woman with long dark hair came and handed Voldemort his weapon.

"_Crucio!"_ he cried.

Rhymes felt like millions of daggers were piercing her, she cried out, the pain escalating with her screams. Her body jerked and fitted all over, if not for the ties she would have been jumping around the room.

Voldemort waved his wand again, and the curse was lifted. Rhymes lay still, pain still seething in her, she couldn't feel her body, she tried to move her fingers and toes, but they stood still and didn't answer her brains calls.

"Now will you meet your destiny?"

Rhymes did not answer. She just spat at the Dark Lord. He lifted his wand again in rage, but then he seemed to think of an idea and lowered it. He smiled slyly, his smile only making him more sinister and evil.

"I will not kill you because we need you, but ah, what about young Fred Weasley, remember him? He could be killed now, in his sleep, but no, I think I'll bring him here and torture him a bit. And I'll get you my dear a front row seat."

She felt hatred and grief came over her. No matter how long it had been since she had seen Fred, she still loved him.

She relented saying, "What do you want of me?

"You will go with Tom and he will tell you what you need to know. Remember, misbehave and Fred will be dead."

Rhymes nodded sadly and was released. She couldn't walk, but she was beginning to feel again. Tom Riddle magiced her to a room she assumed was his.

"It's really a shame you won't cooperate better with your Lord," Tom said while he placed Rhymes in her chair. She was still too weak from the curse to walk, but that was changing swiftly as she could now move her feet and hands.

"What do you bastards want with me?"

"Simple my dear, you are to lure young Harry Potter into a trap. He is in London for a little while, visiting Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley, until their baby arrives. Now since you don't know Mr. Potter we will visit someone you do know, Fred Weasley, posing as lovers. You will get into their circle and report the residence of Potter to me."

Rhymes nodded, depressed 'I'm a spy. I'm betraying everyone' she thought. There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, Jocelyn is here," Tom whispered, "I won't…" he stopped and looked Rhymes over. "We are supposed to be lovers."

"No," Rhymes said forcefully. She knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, but yes. Jocelyn, come in."

Jocelyn entered clothed only in a red slip. She looked from Tom to Rhymes and nodded. She approached Rhymes.

"NO!"

"Tom, I can't do this to my friend," Jocelyn whispered, genuine remorse in her eyes.

Tom's face changed from agitation to rage.

"YOU WILL DO AS I DAY YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Jocelyn and Rhymes recoiled in fear. Jocelyn reached around and began to unbutton Rhymes's blouse. Rhymes flailed her arms and ran for the door. Tom still is blind rage put a spell on Rhymes and she stopped. He walked over and carried her to his bed. He began to rip her clothing off, letting her scream. The screams made him even harder.

"I want you both!"

That night was hell.

Rhymes sat up in her cell until midday trying to forget what had happened. Her door opened and Tom came in. Rhymes turned away.

"Ah, do not turn from me, I'm sorry I lost my temper, but you are a beautiful girl," he said. She still faced away. Tom placed a hand on her shoulder; she snapped her teeth at him. "Well, get up! We are leaving for Diagon Alley, NOW!"

Fred Weasley sat behind the counter of Weasley Wizard Wheezes bored to death. Monday's during the fall were the worst selling days. He expected about fifty customers in the lunch hour and evening combined. He never expected to see her walk in, and with a guy who looked like an evil little git.

"Rhymes?" he said stunned.

"Fred!" she cried. She seemed happy, but in her eyes there was sadness. "How are you?"

Fred came around the counter and they hugged.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, weary of him.

"This is Tom," Rhymes said, almost disgusted. "Where's George."

"Oy! George!" Fred called to the back room. George came out and stopped.

"Rhymes Black!" he laughed, hugging and picking her up. "You look beautiful!" Rhymes smiled.

"George, this is Tom, Tom this is Fred and George, old friends of mine." Tom nodded to the boys. He personally was disgusted to be in the same room as them.

"George, Fred we should get together sometime," Rhymes said. "Send me and owl, or stop by, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Honey, I'm going back to the hotel, enjoy yourself," Tom said, kissing Rhymes's cheek. He left quickly and went to be with Jocelyn. Rhymes's face changed to disgust.

"Why are you with that prick?" Fred asked. He never knew for Rhymes to settle for anything less then what she wanted.

"I'm being forced," she replied.

"What?"

"He is evil, but very bad things will happen if I'm not with him, I hear Ron had a baby." She was dying for a change of subject, she did want to tell them the truth, but not until she could do it when she was not being watched so closely. Voldemort knew what she was thinking at every moment as of now. Fred and George exchanged skeptical glances and nodded.

"About a month until it's born."

"That's good, well um, I've got to go, I'll come see you tomorrow."

She waved and left as quickly as possible.

"I don't know what to do George, I haven't seen her in so long, and now all these feelings that I didn't know I could feel are coming to me," Fred said. George shrugged and patted his brother on the back.

"Anything's better than that prat."

_Well, there it is. Very serious and a little sad. I don't like putting my characters through hell, I really don't, but this story would not match the characters if it didn't happen. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and again, no flames, just constructive criticism._

_Rhymes_

_Current song playing my head: "Way Away"-Yellowcard_


	3. What Happened?

_Ok, here is the second chapter and this is short simply because of lack of good inspiration. Sorry_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I own Rhymes and not Jocelyn._

Rhymes walked the streets of Diagon Alley for a while until dark began sweeping the area. She went back to the Leaky Cauldron and locked herself in her room, hoping to keep Tom away. She heard him and Jocelyn, and scowled. When she couldn't take anymore she left, but Tom intercepted her. Because she was a pawn of Voldemort's she couldn't have a wand so she had to succumb to anything Tom did. When he came near her she was afraid.

"Dear, where are you going so late?" he asked slyly.

"No where you need to know," she replied bitterly.

"The Dark Lord knows."

"Fuck the Dark Lord!"

A swift slap was laid across her face. She pushed past Tom and ran out the door. When she reached the door to the alley she sat and cried. She knew Tom could see her from the window, but she didn't care. She quietly dried her tears and tapped the wall to enter Diagon Alley. As it opened an owl dropped a note on her head.

"Thanks fluffy," she muttered sarcastically, not in a good mood. She opened the letter and read:

_Rhymes,_

_What did you mean about evil happening? Are you in danger? Please meet me outside the store at 10 P.M. Please._

_Fred_

Rhymes smiled slightly and walked down the main street, looking at her watch, which read 9:50. 'Shit' she thought, beginning to walk faster. Of course the Weasley's have to have a store at the end of Diagon Alley. When she reached it she noticed that Fred was standing in the shadows.

"Fred? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, George doesn't know that I'm staying, and well, if he saw me with you, he'd well, he'd just get highly annoying," he said. Rhymes looked confused, but brushed it off as Fred just being Fred.

"What did you want to meet for?" she asked. Fred turned, looked at her, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who is that guy? What is so bad?" he asked.

"Fred I can't tell you, if I do, such evil will happen that you can't even imagine. I just can't tell you," she answered. She looked away and Fred did something that he had wanted to do for a long time. He held her. She gripped his robes and cried. "Fred, I need help to beat Tom, and I can't get any because the people who help me are going to die."

"Rhymes, I'll help you, I don't care what happens to me, I care about you."

"No, don't try to help me, you can't, there are things about me that you don't know," she whispered. Fred looked down at her and she looked so sad and scared. "Fred, Tom really isn't my boyfriend."

"NO! Really?" he said sarcastically.

"He raped me," she said. Fred's mouth fell open and he just gaped, he couldn't think of anything but killing that bastard. "And, and Jocelyn too." Now Fred was shocked.

"Wh…what?" he stammered. Rhymes nodded and buried her head into his chest. He thought Jocelyn was Rhymes best friend, how could she do something like this to her? All Fred wanted to do was hold Rhymes and then kill Tom, the bastard, and Jocelyn, the betraying whore.

"Do you think I could stay with you and George tonight?" she asked hesitantly. Fred nodded and let her in the store. As they walked up the stairs to the apartment over the store he thought 'oh shit, there's only George and I's bed.'

"Um, I guess I'll give up my bed," he said.

"No, I'll just sleep on the floor," she replied.

"You could sleep with me, if you don't mind, I won't do anything."

"Ok, I guess so."

She seemed a little nervous as she climbed into bed next to Fred. He stayed on the edge to give her room, but she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

The next morning Rhymes woke up wrapped in Fred's arms and feeling safer then ever. As she looked at him he began to wake up. Then they heard a crash from the doorway.

"What the hell happened last night? Did you get her drunk?" George cried. He was standing in the doorway a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Nothing happened!" Fred cried. George looked skeptically at them.

"Nothing happened George," Rhymes whispered. George looked at her for a moment and decided not to ask, he just walked away. Rhymes got out of the bed and looked at the clock. Fred watched as she walked away.

Later that day Fred walked down into the store.

"You let her walk away without saying anything? I mean don't you love her?" George said. Fred just shrugged, and then the bell at the door tinkled as it opened. Tom walked in.

"Weasley!" he shouted. "You slept with my fiancé! I'm going to kill you!"

_Ok, there it is, enjoy._

_Rhymes_

_Song: Hello-Evanescence_


End file.
